


Always Pure

by Eona_edel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, dark malfoys, no beta we die like men, trying to be funny?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eona_edel/pseuds/Eona_edel
Summary: Harry Potter has 99 problems, and Malfoy is all of them. Years of not seeing each other after the war has changed very little about the animosity between the two, add in some neo death-eater wannabes and the obsessive behavior of spying on each others lives via the society pages of the Daily Prophet, life is never boring for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.Some headcanons about the Malfoy family and their actions during the war, dark and cunning (not in a evil way) Malfoys, and oblivious Harry. Lots of headcanon about the pure-blood traditions and its families.





	Always Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance! It's my first time writing for the Drarry ship even though I've been shipping it for as long as I can remember. Hope you'll enjoy!

_SUMMER 1997_

 

_Narcissa sat rigidly in her armchair as Bellatrix paced around her, cackling like a madwoman, filling the air with a malice Narcissa never thought possible. Bellatrix's laugh echoed around the room sending waves of shivers down Narcissa's spine, her hands involuntarily clenching the wooden arms with such strength that her nails threatened to break. She cannot remember the last she felt so uncomfortable around a member of her own family. Bellatrix had always tread to close the madness that ran in the Black blood, but to this extent, she had no idea._

_Sometimes, when she looked at her older sister, she could still see traces of Bella, the proud eldest Black daughter, a princess among her pure-blood peers who dominated at every ball and a kind sibling who watched over her. Bellatrix Lestrange however was a husk of the woman she used to be, if Narcissa looked hard enough, she could still discern some familiar traits, but it was very much like squinting at a photograph without her reading glasses on._

_"He's done it Cissy!"  She exclaimed, startling the younger Black sister. "He's really done it! Your dear Draco led us right into Hogwarts and killed Dumbledore!"_

_"Who would have thought," she continued gleefully, ignoring the increasing worry that marred Narcissa's fine features. "Ickle little Draco actually succeeded! What an honor Cissy! He's made us proud! Fulfilling the Dark Lord's wishes so wonderfully, ridding the Malfoy name of Lucius's shame and failures." She spat out the Malfoy patriarch's name with utter contempt and venom as if they left a bad taste in her mouth._

_"W-when will Draco be coming back then, the Dark Lord can't possibly expect him to stay at Hogwarts after what he's done! "_

_Bellatrix whirled around and fixed Narcissa with a cold stare, causing the latter to flinch and sink further into her armchair. "Are you questioning his orders Cissa? Mm?" She asked, stalking towards Narcissa with a deranged gleam in her dark eyes, her lips quirking into a wicked grin, "If I were you sweet sister, I would keep my mouth shut. The Malfoys aren't what they used to be anymore, you would do well to remember that. If it is his wish to see the boy die, then so it will be."_

_That little speech ignited a fire within her of such passion that Narcissa haven't felt since that wretched being inserted himself into her home, her domain, her haven. It reinvigorated her, chasing the cold numbness that seeped into her bones. For a moment, she was the proud Lady Malfoy again, seizing the moment, the Malfoy matriarch rose to her feet, towering over her sister and slowly marched towards her estranged sister until Bellatrix was in her shadow, gazed into those dark evil eyes and softly whispered, "How dare you, Bella, threaten me in my house, when you're the one under my hospitality. You, dear sister, would do well to remember that a mother would do anything for the safety of her son."_

_Shocked, Bellatrix said nothing for a few moments, then exploded with laughter._

_"I fail to see the humor in this Bellatrix," Narcissa said haughtily, her aristocratic nose turned in the air. Her hands clenched tightly at her side._

_" Oh, come, come sweetie, Draco will be fine, I taught him the Unforgivables myself! Besides, Snape is still under the Unbreakable Vow. See! What could possibly go wrong?"_

_Her words had little effect._

_"I believe I need a moment alone Bella."_

_Rolling her eyes dramatically, Bellatrix stalked out of the sitting room in a whirl of dark robes, leaving Narcissa to her own thoughts and worries._

_Narcissa lost track of how long she just sat there like a statue, her eyes nearly unblinking as she questioned all the decisions she's ever made that led up to this very moment. This very final moment that might result in her losing her only child. Her sweet boy. Draco._

_As tears welled in her blue eyes, a loud crack resounded in the room and two figures appeared of thin air, one dark and unwavering, and the other thin and frail, and unsteady on his feet, tumbling almost immediately to the ground. Narcissa pounced._

_Cradling her son tightly to her chest, she looked up to the dark figure of Snape and mouthed a silent thank you. Not wishing to intrude in such a private moment or perhaps having other duties to attend to, Severus Snape left as quickly as he came, his robes billowing after him._

_Draco was sobbing, his shoulders shook as tears spilt down his cheeks and wet his mother's dress._

_"I couldn't do it mother, I couldn't... Dumbledore gave me a choice and I-I just..."  His words were barely a mumble, but Narcissa understood, she knew what Snape had done for her son. This favor will be repaid, perhaps not now, but one day. She was a Black-Malfoy, she always settled her debts._

_She gently petted Draco's pale locks and whispered," It's alright Draco, it's alright, you're safe now."  But the shaking did not stop, the sobbing had turned into gasps for air, as if he was suffocating._

_"Draco, love, you need to breath, in and out, in and out..."  After a few moments, his condition got better._

_With renewed purpose, she snapped her fingers twice and two pillowcase clad house elves appeared, one male and one female._

_"Mipsy, take master Draco to his chambers, see that he gets a hot bath, a warm meal and some rest."  With a bow, the female elf gently apparated the Malfoy heir out of the room._

_"Topsy, please inform Lord Malfoy to come to my chambers as soon as he is available, we have much to discuss" she demanded, her tone cold and unwavering._

_The elf nodded and popped out of existence._

 

* * *

 

 

PRESENT DAY

 

Harry Potter was annoyed. Which to be honest wasn't that unusual, Harry was an easily annoyed person, but today was especially so. After getting god knows how many love letters from his adoring fans and at least three different witches trying to grope him, Harry Potter was officially pissed and wore his I-killed-Voldermort-so-don't-mess-with-me face, as Ron would call it. Yanking his locker door open, he quickly shoved his sweater and jeans inside and took out his auror training gear. There was way too much leather in his opinion, sometimes he felt like he was part of some weird fetish club instead of the DMLE. His pants pinched and chaffed him at odd places, places that he'd rather not think about. After readjusting his glasses and shoving his hair out of his hair, the boy-who-lived (twice) rushed out of the changing room and made a break for the training grounds. Even if he saved the wizarding world of a noseless-snakefaced-dictator, Shacklebolt was absolutely unforgiving about tardiness. 

Harry burst through the doors and noticed that Shacklebolt was no where to be seen, he left out a breath of relief. Spotting Ron talking to Seamus, he smiled and waved at them. 

"Harry! My man! How are ya? Actually on time today I see, guess Ginny went easy on ya yesterday night, eh?" Seamus said teasingly, clapping him on the back. Harry was a grown ass man but somehow having people joke about sex still made him blush like a virgin. If his cheeks were as warm as they felt, his face must be as red as Ron's hair now.

"Oi! That's my sister you're talking about! I for one do not want to know what goes on between them at night," Ron exclaimed, making Harry even more uncomfortable.

"Harry, you've been pinning-slash-dating Ginny for years now, how is it possible that the mere mention of sex gives you vapors like some Victorian-era lady." 

"Shut up! You guys are such jerks! If I get paired with any of you two for training today, I will hex your asses off!" 

Their trainer arrived soon after and practice went as usual. Well, not so usual since Harry got hit with a stray stinging hex that hurt like hell, saying stray was a strong word, he was pretty sure that Bustrode was the one who fired it. Part of him classified this as good old house rivalry, because of the whole she was a Slytherin and Harry was a Griffindor, but in his gut, he felt like there was something more. And Harry had learned to trust his guts, they had gotten him out of a lot of sticky situations, even some potentially life-threatening ones. But in all honesty, Harry had no idea why Bulstrode would have it out for him, sure he had had plenty of quarrels with various Slytherins, but never with her. As far as Harry was concerned, the two of them had zero interaction until recently.

But it will have to be a mystery for another day, because the hex was very potent, whoever that cast it (Milicent Bulstrode) must have been very capable, having received it square on his ass, the saviour of the wizarding world was sent home early after a mandatory trip to St Mungo. The medi-wizards can heal his numb buttocks but not the crippling sense of shame that washed over him when the entire training compound exploded in laughs at his misfortune. Ron and Seamus laughed so had that they tripped over their feet and gave each other three feet long beards.

After getting his bum set back in order and having nothing else to do and not really feeling like going home to Grimmauld Place and eating dinner alone, Harry apparated to the nearest apparition point of Andromeda's House, determined to surprise Teddy with a visit, since they don't see each other nearly as often after he got accepted into the auror program. The last time he visited was  a month ago and he felt vaguely guilty about that. He knew that Andromeda was a caring grandmother but Teddy was an energetic boy and caring for him alone must be quite the task.

Straightening his old Weasley sweater and running a hand or two through his hair, Harry rung the doorbell.

The front door swung open, and Harry's greeting died on his lips, and the boy-who-lived froze, as an all too familiar aristocratic voice said in a posh accent, "Potter." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Kudos are life! And comments are more than welcome!


End file.
